Enjoy
by Cadoan
Summary: AkuRoku, RikuSora. Gingerbread cookies make everyone happy. Oneshot


I want to thank **The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samrai **for BETA-reading this!

--------------------°---------°---------------

Enjoy

----------------°----------°------------

The Island I

''Look! Look Riku, it's snowing!''

The voice rang through the silence, making the occupant of the only bed in the room groan and pull a pillow over his platinum head.

''Riku! It's snowing!'' the voice wailed again, a nose pressed up against a cold window.

''Be quiet, please..?'' the boy in the bed groaned, turning away from the voice. But the other didn't give up.

''Riku..?''

Silence.

''No...''

Big, blue eyes turned away from the window, nose leaving marks on the glass.

''Come on Riku... Wake up!''

The boy in the bed sighed and lifted the pillow off his head, looking at the other boy in the room, who was standing next to the window a little bit away.

''I'm awake Sora. I'm up.''

He got a big smile as an answer and the younger boy walked over to the bed.

''You know what? It's snowing!''

Riku sat up in the bed, shrugging at the cold when the blanket fell off him.

''That's great Sora,'' he said and smiled. Sora grinned and sat down in Riku's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

''Yeah, it is! We can have so much fun! Having snowball fights, making snowmen...!''

Riku couldn't do anything other than to smile. Sora looked so wonderful with his messy hair, big eyes and cute smile... His eyes shone like the sun when he talked about the snow.

''Let's go out and play!'' he said, eyes lightening up.

''Sora, I'm tired...'' the other town teen sighed, yawning.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip in a pout, showing how ''hurt'' he was. Riku felt himself breaking at he sight before him, and he kissed the other boy. But the brown haired boy didn't react.

''We're going outside Sora...''

''Thank you Riku!''

A hard hug, a quick kiss and then Sora bounced off Riku's lap and out of the room.

''Oh, it's going to be great! I'll just see if I can find...'' Sora's excited voice drifted off as their bedroom door shut itself. Riku groaned and looked out through the window.

''Snow, huh?'' he smiled to himself.

--------------------°-----------°------------------

''This is great, isn't it!'' Sora shouted to Riku, who was sitting on a bench on the now white beach. He watched, with a smile on his face, his boyfriend crawling on all fours in the snow, rolling big white balls.

Riku loved Sora over anything else in the world, and to see him like this... playing and smiling like there was no problems in the world...

That gave Riku pure happiness.

''Sora?''

''Yeah!'' A brown head, with a pink cap on top, popped up in the middle of the snow.

''Come here will ya?''

Sora was over there in seconds, biting on his green mitten. Riku smiled and opened his arms, gesturing for the other to sit down in his lap.

When Sora sat down, Riku cradled his flushed face with cold hands and nuzzled his ear, inhaling the scent that was purely Sora. Sora giggled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

''That tickles!'' Grey eyes met big, blue ones.

''Sora...''

''Mm...'' he answered as he nuzzled his cold nose into Riku's warm neck.

''Merry Christmas.''

''Merry Christmas, Riku.''

And the snow kept falling on the two.

---------------------°------------°--------------

The City I

Christmas.

I'll never get what's so special about this time of the year.

It's snowing.

Which means that you have to put on twenty layers of clothing and if you forget those god-damn gloves you'll become so freaking numb that you can't get the clothes off when you get inside.

What are we celebrating? Some kid was born thousands of years ago. But who remembers that now? Everyone celebrates Christmas just to get toys and new things.

And who came up with the brilliant idea to bring a tree inside? You could just as well lay out nail carpets in the house.

Or live outside.

And you eat so much food you feel like throwing up or explode.

Often both.

An everything seems to be drowned in red, green and yellow lights. And some fat old man puts on red clothes and a white fake beard and wonders if the kids have been nice.

I don't even remember what they call him...

-------------°-------------°-------------

''Roxas, I'm home! Look what I've got!''

Axel dropped four big bags in the hallway, walked over to the stereo and opened it. Soon, 'Silent Night' rang through the apartment.

Roxas, who was lying on the sofa and watching TV, threw a pillow at Axel. The redhead just laughed.

''Roxas, help me with carrying the bags to the kitchen! But no peeking inside!'' he shouted as he disappeared to the upper floor.

With a groan, Roxas emerged from the sofa and carried the bags from the hallway and placed them on the kitchen table.

He began to unpack one of them.

Tape, gift wrap, glitter, scissors, Christmas cards...

Soon, the bag was empty and the blond moved on the another one.

But two pale hands grabbed his wrists, batting them away.

''I said no peeking!'' Axel said, amusement in his voice.

''I wasn't peeking!''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Axel said and stuffed the bag in a closet.

''Now...'' he said, placing his hands on his hips. ''You're gonna help stuff the food in the fridge.''

The whole time, Roxas found himself glancing towards the closet; and he had this itching feeling in his fingers...

---------------°-----------°-----------------

''Flour...''

''Axel, what are you doing?''

A red head popped around the door frame of the kitchen; a wide smile began to play on red lips.

"Roxas, we're making gingerbread cookies!"

"Nooo..!" Roxas whined, crawling into a litte ball.

"C'mon, it's gonne be fun!''

Roxas couldn't stop himself, and ten minutes later he stood in the kitchen, talking and laughing, making small women, men, pigs and reindeers.

Axel had moved on to melting sugar in a cooking pan, and the smell of vinegar was heavy. He put it in the fridge and embraced the blond from behind.

''Feliz Navidad...'' he sang softly into the other's ear, entwining their fingers.

''Feliz Navidad, from the bottom of my heart.''

''Axel...'' Roxas whispered and leaned into the embrace.

''Merry Christmas Roxas.''

''Merry Christmas.''

And they ended up on the floor.

Roxas came to realize that he might come to like this holiday...

And he did knew they call him Santa.

------------°------------°------------

The Island II

''Riku?'' Sora tightened his grip around Riku's chest, sighing happily. Riku placed his hand under his head, squeezing Sora's shoulder with the other.

''Yeah...''

''Wasn't it great outside?''

Riku laughed, closing his eyes and turn in the bed, facing Sora.

''I had the best time! How many snowmen did we make?''

''Umm... Like... 15?''

Riku opened his eyes when he felt lips press against his.

He slowly kissed back, feeling how the other boy melted into him.

-----------------°-------°---------

The City II

''Into the oven!''

Roxas watched from his position on the sofa as Axel stuffed baking tins into the oven in his bare underwear.

The Christmas CD had since long run out; and Roxas slapped himself mentally, as the songs wouldn't stop playing in his head.

"Come back here!'' the blond demanded, pointing at Axel. Axel laughed, shaking his head.

''No, we've got to put the frosting on the cookies!'' He held up a baked gingerbread cookie and grinned madly. Roxas grinned back, walking over to Axel and took it from him.

''Let's do this quick then, the cookie gave me an idea...''

Axel grinned.

''You don't say, huh?''

-----------------°------------°----------------

The Island III

''Riku, let's open the presents!'' Sora stared at the decorated tree with big eyes.

''This one's for me.'' Riku and Sora sat in front of the Christmas tree, slowly opening the gifts.

Riku was taken aback at the first gift he opened. It was a thin silver bracelet with words ''For Eternity'' inprinted with beautiful writing.

''Do you like it?'' Sora asked, sounding unsure. Riku pulled Sora close, kissing him softly.

''I love it.''

So they continued to unwrap their presents.

The most amusing one was from Axel and Roxas. Riku blushed violently when Sora put one in his mouth.

The present was a jar of gingerbread cookies.

Gingerbread men doing... intimate things with each other.

Just A Little Gift...

Enjoy!

Axel and Roxas

---------------°----------°------------

Enjoy

-------------°----°-------------

Hope you like it! R&R, please!


End file.
